Moving On
by Katie007
Summary: Basically this is Rose moving on from Dimitri  i personally dont like him  anyway i have some new characters and i think it will be an okay story, its my first : ... Anyway Rose has a new mentor and will finally give Adrian a chance :  please R&R..x
1. Camping Out

Dimitri left. The only man I had ever loved left me. After two straight weeks of ignoring phone calls, not answering my door and not leaving my room I decided I had better move on with my life. And so, I did.

* * *

I showered and changed into my work out gear. Dimitri had left to be Tasha's guardian, which meant I had been left without a mentor. Yesterday a Guardian had come to my room with a message from Alberta saying that they had found me a new guardian. I hadn't been told a name but I was hoping it would be someone but ugly and with a horrible personality, just so I wouldn't be able to fall in love with them too. I checked my alarm clock 6am (pm for humans), I sighed and mentally prepared myself for training. I knew I would be kind of outta shape (my pillow didn't serve to well as a punching bag) and there wasn't much space to go for a jog in my room.

I took a deep breath, this would be the first time in exactly two weeks that I had stepped outside my room. I closed my eyes and smiled, just as I took my first step into my 'Dimitri-free' world I tripped, seriously I fell flat on my face. Well, if that wasn't a bad sign I don't know what is.

"Rose, I'm so sorry" said a voice. Without turning around I knew who it was. Adrian. I plastered a smile on my face and turned. "Hey Adrian...what are you doing?". He looked half asleep, his hair was sticking out on one side. He looked cute. He held a pillow in one hand a blanket in the other. "Are you camping outside my door?"I demanded without letting him answer my first question.

"Uhh, well-I..Yes." He replied looking down.

"Why?" I asked, curiously

"I was pretty much hoping for this, for you to come out of your room. I didn't know when that would be so I thought I'd be on the safe side and just camp here" he said looking a bit embarrassed. I sighed.

"Adrian, I have to go, you know training and all"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Hey listen do you think we could do this again?"

"What? You mean you trip me over again. I may have to decline your offer, I think once was enough" I joked, it was easier than I thought it would be, to be normal again.

Adrian's eyes lit up at my joke "Haha, nice to see Rose is still with us, no I mean talk... if you want to no rush" he said

"Of course we'll talk again, duh at lunch. I'll see ya in a few hours" I said as I headed off towards the gym.

"Okay, god Lissa will be over the moon when she sees you" I heard him say as I rounded the corner to the gym.

Once again I took a deep breath, I pushed the doors of the gym open and set my mind to 'don't think your new mentor is hot' mode.

"Hey, you must be Rose. I'm your new mentor, Alex." Came a... feminie voice.

I looked up and saw a woman, around 35 years old. She was short around 5"3, short pixie cut neon blue hair and she was built pretty much like me.

"Yeah I'm Rose, nice to meet you. I like your hair" I said the first thing that came to my head.

"You do? Ugh this other guy Guardian Alto didn't think so" she said with a laugh.

"Stan? Don't worry about him, I don't" I said smiling. This was going to be great, she pretty much had the same attitude as me, I knew that we would get along great. And a plus, she is a she...No chance of me falling in love. I was over the moon.

"Okay we're gunna stake some dummies, now, where is the heart?" she asked

That one question made me think of Dimitri, god I need to stop thinking about him. I started to think maybe I needed to give Adrian a go, it was obvious he didn't just want me for sex, maybe it would work?

I focused back on training and pointed to the heart. "Good, now, lets kill some bitches" said Alex


	2. Talking

_D_Training went by in a blur. Just like Dimitri, Alex was pretty much matched with my skill level. I pinned her just as many times as she pinned me. After practice I showered and walked to the cafeteria knowing Lissa was already there. I was glad I didn't have normal classes anymore; our exams were last week (that was the only time I left my room). I was pretty confident in all my classes and I'd hoped I did okay. I walked into the cafeteria, grabed a tray and loaded it up with fries, a hamburger and strawberry yoghurt. Walking to the table Lissa was up I saw that Christian and Adrian were also there. Liss and Adrian were deep in conversation (probably about spirit) and Christian looked somewhat pissed off.

"Chrissy-poo, what's wrong?"I asked in my best innocent voice.  
Christian death stared me then glanced toward Adrian and Lissa.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" I asked

"ROSE!" Exclaimed Lissa

"That would be me" I said smiling.

Lissa jumped up and hugged me, nearly spilling the contents of my tray all over Adrian.

"Cousin, please be a little more careful, this shirt cost me a bit and I don't want it ruined" he said lazily.

Lissa stuck her tongue out at him which made me laugh.

"Scoot over" I said to Adrian. He slid over to the next seat so that I could sit next to him, he then draped his arm over the back of my chair and smiled at me.

_We need to talk _lissa said through the bond, _about everything._

"Sure how about a sleepover in my room tonight?" i said to Lissa out loud. Christian looked puzzled while Adrian (who figured out that Lissa had spoken to me though the bond) laughed.

"Okay its a date. I'll bring the junk food, you bring the pizza" Said Lissa

"Am I invited to this soiree?" Asked Adrian innocently.

I looked at Lissa questioningly. _Okay how about I come to yours at 6, and the boys can come over at say 8:30? pleanty of time to talk and whatever, we could even invite Mia and Eddie?_

"Okay, its a plan. Christian and Adrian you guys can come to mine at 8:30 and ask Eddie and Mia to come as well. I'm thinking a little game of truth or dare is in order" i grinned wickedly.

"Rose" Lissa whined, "You always give the worst dares, remember when you made Mason go to Alberta's room and strip for her?"

I laughed at the memory "That was hilarious, I'm pretty sure thats on youtube somewhere"

"Aw don't worry Liss, Rosey has never played truth or dare with me, im sure shes about to meet her match" said Christian

"Don't be too sure Flamey, i'd love to see you go to Guardian Alto's room wearing a g-string and stelletos" i said smiling evily.

Christians smile faltered, making me laugh.

"Okay, i'll see everyone in my room at 8:30, Liss i'll see you at 6" i said as i got up to empty my tray. I dumped my tray in the holder then walked out of the cafeteria, I still had an hour of laps to do so I headed towards the field. After about 20 laps I stopped to catch my breath, I checked my watch and saw that I beat my personal record by 12 seconds. Smiling I decided to head back to my room and squeeze in a 2 hour nap, knowing that I would literally be up all night. I took of my workout clothes and slipped into a tank top and pyjama shorts and fell into bed. I woke up two and a half hours later, i looked at my alarm clock 5:34. Shit, i jumped up and went to the bathroom. I had a quick shower then changed into some lacy underwear (i wanted to look good incase i got dared to strip) then i put on a summery floral dress that ended above my knees. Just as i finished getting dressed i heard a knock at my door.

_Diiinng Donng _came Lissas voice in my head, i laughed and opened my door.

"Wow, i didn't know i had a doorbell" i said sarcastically.

"You do now, hmm, im guessing you forgot to order the pizza?" Lissa asked

"Yeah i kinda slept in, i can order some now" i said.

"Way ahead of you, i already orded some it should be here in about ten minutes"she said plopping down on my bed

"So what do you want to know?" i asked, scared of what she was going to say.

"Lets start with Dimitri?" She asked cautiously.

"Okay, it will be a long story so..." i said, and then i launched into the story of all things Dimitri. When it started, the 'love fades, mine has' thing. When i was finally finished i felt as though a weight had been lifted of my chest.

"Wow, Rose i'm so sorry. I should have realised that something was up" she said sadly.

"Liss its okay, i really should have told you everything, your not mad i kept it from you?"

"No, i'm just glad i have my best friend back" She said happily.

There was a knock at the door; our pizza was here. We ate and chatted for another hour and before we knew it Christian, Adrian, Mia and Eddie were at my door.

"Okay, whos up for truth or dare?" i asked smiling.

Christian smiled, the rest of the gang looked a bit worried. This was going to be a fun night i thought happily.


End file.
